Remember Me
by iSoralicious
Summary: Hatori/Kana oneshot. Kana remembers.


_**Okay, so I've had this idea in my head for a while. I love the pairing of Hatori and Kana, and I think it was so sad that Kana lost her memories. So what if Kana remembers Hatori? I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fanfic, but I couldn't get this out of my head. I'm not very good at Hatori and Kana, but I hope it's not too OOC. It's a little short, but I hope it's still good. Enjoy.**_

_**P.S. My friend Kailey came up with some of how Kana remembers Hatori. So, partial credit goes to Kailey. :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
><strong>

After another long day of taking care of Akito and his colds that never seem to go away, Hatori went to his office. The one small room that he can get peace and quiet. He sat down in the chair at his desk. It's been a long day. His younger cousin, Yuki, had an asthma attack today. The first one in a while, and of course Akito was demanding every spare second of Hatori's day, as usual.

Hatori's eyes wandered across his small wooden desk, and landed on a picture of a beautiful girl. His Kana. No, not his anymore, she belongs to another man. She used to be his. Until…

"_Me and Kana wish to be married." Hatori told Akito. The young 'God' of the Zodiac hesitated, then sat up straight, and as he was walking towards Hatori, he picked up a glass vase. He hurled the vase at Hatori._

"_No!" Akito shouted. Hatori yelled in pain, and Kana watched, helplessly as her Fiancé bled. Her eyes wide in horror, "I won't allow it!" the God protested, as soon as he realized Hatori was bleeding, he knelt down in front of him, "Hatori, what's wrong?" he asked more softer. Then he turned towards Kana, "If Hatori loses his sight it's your fault! Your fault!" he yelled at her._

_Shigure burst through the doors, "Akito, what's wrong?" he asked quickly, and saw his best friend on the ground, "Hatori!" Shigure grabbed Akito's arms to keep him from doing anymore damage, "Kana, get Hatori out of here!"_

_Kana was froze in place. Terrified. _

"_Your fault, it's your fault! All your fault!" Akito screamed at her._

_Kana still tore herself apart over him. She wanted to forget him. Forget their love. Forget the curse. Hatori erased her memory, to save her from further depression. A few years later, she got married._

He regretted it. He regretted making her hurt so badly, and sometimes, he regretted falling in love with her.

"Ha'ri!" Momiji ran into Hatori's office. The expression on his face was one of confusion and joy, "Someone is here to see you, Ha'ri. I think you'll be really happy, too!" Momiji smiled, and ran off.

Hatori walked to the door, and slid it open.

…

"Kana?" Hatori breathed. He had seen Kana from time to time, but this was completely unexpected, "How can I help you?" he asked.

Kana was looking at the ground, "I remember, Hatori." she spoke softly.

Hatori thought he heard her incorrectly, "What was that?"

"I remember. I remember us." she said a bit louder. Hatori invited her in for tea, and they sat down.

"That just isn't possible." Hatori stated.

"Hatori, how is your eye?" Kana asked suddenly.

"Fine, I suppose. Kana, before you…Remembered, tell me what happened." Hatori replied.

"Well, me and my…Husband were on our…Uhm…Honeymoon." she laughed nervously, "And uhm well…When we were…It was so good…Then suddenly I remembered us…So I was going to leave and come here. But my husband wanted me to stay with him. So I…Kicked him in a certain place that I shouldn't have, and came here." Kana explained, and blushed. What she told Hatori was a bit personal, but she trusted him, after all.

"Well…Uh…That's…" Hatori stammered.

"I hope that it isn't too late. Because after what I did to my husband…I wouldn't feel right to go back…" Kana said with a bit of disappointment.

Hatori desperately wanted her back. He wanted to kiss her, and smile and laugh with her. But if he got in a relationship with her again, Akito might decide to hurt her this time, and he wouldn't let that happen.

"Kana, I don't know if it will work out. As you know from…Last time, Akito would not allow it." Hatori told her.

"I understand…But…What can we do, Hatori?" Kana asked.

* * *

><p>Hatori decided to check on Akito, since she's had a nasty cold recently, while Kana waited in his office. He walked to her door, and heard noises that he wished he hadn't heard. Coming from both Shigure and Akito. He figured she must be feeling better after hearing…<em>That.<em>

Haru walked by Hatori, "I think Akito and Shigure are gay." Haru said casually. Hatori was about to ask him why he thought that, but remembered the younger Zodiac still thinks Akito is a guy. Hatori just nodded, then began walking back to his office. Haru followed.

"It's not fair." Haru said to his older cousin.

"What isn't fair?" Hatori asked, but knew the answer.

"That we aren't aloud to love…" Haru said softer. Ever since Akito found out about him and Rin, he's been depressed.

"That's the curse, Haru." Hatori told him.

"Damn right! Why the hell do we have to follow every dumb order he has!" Haru was on the edge of going Black.

"You know he won't live for much longer, Haru. Calm." Hatori told him.

"Whatever. I…I need to see her." Haru said more calmer, and went to try to find Rin.

* * *

><p>Hatori went back to his office to find Kana looking at the picture of her, "You kept this, Hatori?" Kana asked, and Hatori gave her one of his rare small smiles.<p>

"I heard about that girl. Tohru Honda? I heard how she fell. Some of the kids were talking about it when I was on my way here." Kana told him. Tohru did fall. When she told Akito she wanted to be her friend.

Akito has softened up a bit since then. Though no one is sure if she actually fell, whereas Akito could have pushed her.

"Oh, yes. She is due out of the hospital tomorrow." Hatori said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tohru was let out of the hospital, as soon as she caught sight of Kyo, she ran as fast she could. When he caught up to her, he told her the one thing that no one ever thought would save them.<p>

"I love you, Tohru." and he kissed her. At that moment, all the Zodiac's felt a sudden rush of freedom course through them. Kyo and Tohru had both admitted their love for each other. Someone loves the Cat…

They were free. Tears of joy fell from all the Zodiac's.

Haru and Rin shared a passionate hug.

Hiro and Kisa held hands and smiled at each other. They could finally be together without facing Akito's wrath.

Yuki and Machi had their first kiss, and they confessed their feelings.

Arisa and Kureno could finally be together.

Shigure cried and laughed at the same time.

Ayame hugged Mine from behind. It fell so good to embrace someone.

Ritsu and Shigure's Editor, Mitchan, looked at each other blankly, and blushed madly.

Kagura and Momiji smiled happily at their cousins.

Kyo and Tohru kissed once more.

Akito would no longer die young…Everyone was…Free…Finally…

Hatori and Kana looked at each other in disbelief, and embraced for the first time without transforming.

That day, everyone was invited to the Main House. Akito walked out in a pretty red Kimono, made especially for girls.

"Akito has decided to cross-dress like me?" Ritsu gasped.

Akito did a small smile, "I have something to tell all of you." she told them, "I am a…Female…" she confessed. Everyone gasped.

"Akito-San's a…Girl?" Tohru was the most surprised.

Soon after High school was over, the younger Sohma's moved out and there was no longer stress and strain. No fights, Akito was no longer referring to herself as 'God' though she still has a stubborn personality.

She was working on that.

* * *

><p>Five years later, the older Sohma's were married. Ayame and Mine had their own house within the Sohma Estate, and Shigure, believe it or not, married Akito.<p>

Ayame and Shigure bet on who -Yuki or Kyo - would propose to their girlfriends first. For the first time ever, Kyo won. He proposed to Tohru shortly after they moved into Kazuma's Dojo.

As for Hatori and Kana, they got married and had a child together. Hatori would smile and laugh more. He was more outgoing than he used to be, but he was still referred to as boring. He didn't care though. He had everything he needed. Kana.

"Daddy?" their child said to Hatori. She was four years old now. She was born a year after Hatori and Kana were married.

"Yes, Aiko?" Hatori answered.

"Are we their yet?" Aiko asked in her cute baby voice. They were on their way to the Main House. It was New Years, and the whole family decided to have a banquet. Everyone.

"We're here." Hatori answered, and pulled into the Sohma Estate. It turns out Hatori, Kana, and Aiko were the last to arrive. Already seated were Akito, Shigure, Ayame, Mine, Ritsu, Mitchan, Rin, Kagura, Yuki, Machi, Kyo, Tohru, Hatsuharu, and Momiji.

The Sohma Family was no longer under a dark curse. They were happy.


End file.
